1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager that photographs a subject at a proper size that is desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera comprising an autofocus device that automatically focuses on a subject and a face position-detecting circuit that automatically determines the position of a face on an image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-208443. Additionally, a camera may adjust a view angle so that the size of a subject in an image is adjusted to a predetermined size, and display a through image on a display.
The camera having such functions adjusts its focus and view angle on a face detected by the face position-detecting circuit, and automatically photographs a subject at a predetermined size when a shutter release button is depressed halfway.
However, according to such a construction, in the case of photographing a moving subject whose distance from an imager is changing, the position of the subject will be different before and after pressing the shutter release button. Therefore, a user may not photograph a subject in the intended composition that the user recognized before pressing the shutter release button halfway.